In the U.S. in 2014, there were 134 million residential units of which 93% had one to ten Alarm and/or Detector Devices. They also are in other types of housing units as well as in non-housing buildings. The Devices are actuated in either Emergency situations or for manufacturer recommended regular weekly or at least monthly Testing. In the Emergency situations, the resident may climb on a chair, with the possibility of falling and injury or grab any available elongated object, such as a clothes hanger or broom stick, to push the Button on the 85 dbl screeching Alarm or Detector. Note that a finger, able to reach the Button on the Device, could depress the Button to stop the screeching or to do regular testing to see if the Device's battery is charged or otherwise functional. Most people can not reach these locations, therefore an elongate hand Tool is needed.